Come Wake Me Up
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: One of Rufus's favorite Turks, Callie, gets kidnapped by Kadaj and his gang. After being found, she has to come to terms with what happened to her and grow to restore her feelings for Rufus. Rated for rape, violence, torture, language, and PTSD! Rufus/OC! One-sided Kadaj/OC, Yazoo/OC, and Loz/OC!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a little four-or-five-shot story I came up with. Fair warning, this story will be dark with dark themes (like rape, violence, and such). Please don't judge it too harshly! WARNING! May be triggering to those who have been sexually abused! If you are getting abused in any way, please contact some help! I, as a human, don't want you to suffer because of what others do to you! I will pray for you if you need the strength.**_

__Chapter 1: Broken

_How did I get here? _Callie asked herself as she laid in the darkness of Kadaj's hideout.

A few hours prior, Callie, a Turk working for Rufus, got attacked and kidnapped. She woke up in the dark on the hard cold ground and her head ached. There was a small scratch on her temple but other than that, she was fine. Her Turk uniform would need a little mending but it was still wearable. Forget about the clothes, right now she needed to get out of there. As she calculated her ways to get out, a rough sound of approaching motorcycles roused her awareness.

She heard footsteps and suddenly the door of her jail cell was flung open. She was temporarily blinded by the sudden light but she got to her feet and intended to run. Before she could make it out the door, though, a pair of rough hands grabbed her by the underarms and lifted her up off the ground. She tried to fight but she was bodily restrained by two others.

"Brother," she heard Yazoo's silky chords in the dark, "she certainly puts up a fight."

"Indeed she does," replied Kadaj in his psychotically calm tone as he restrained her. "It's a real flaw, isn't it?"

Callie felt her pulse quicken and she continued fighting. "Let me go!" she screamed, finally nailing Kadaj in the thigh.

The furious feral growl Kadaj released made shivers go down her spine. Faster than a viper, the youngest Remnant gripped Callie by the throat and her airway was restricted. She tried to wrestle free but her body was weakened due to lack of air. Just as she was about to pass out, she felt herself being released and she fell to her knees, catching her breath.

Suddenly, she was pushed back roughly and her wrists were bound in tough ropes. Callie's heart rate increased when she felt her arms lifted above her head and someone mounted her hips. Looking up, she saw that Kadaj was sitting on her hips and he was smirking evilly. An involuntary shudder ripped through her form as she eyed the silver haired fearfully.

"Yazoo," he barked to the Remnant with the longest hair, "undress her."

Before she could fight, her pants were pulled off and her blazer and white button up were literally ripped off her upper torso, leaving her in her bra and underwear. She shuddered as the chill of the room made gooseflesh rise on her naked body. Apparently, Kadaj took that as a sign of arousal because he ground his hips against hers. The feel of his growing arousal in his leather pants scared her.

"Stop it!" she cried, half-furiously, half-fearfully, trying to roll away.

A harsh slap across the face caused her head to whip to the side and stars danced in front of her line of vision. Just as she regained her proper sight, she saw Loz tear her bra off like it was nothing and her nipples were erect from the chill. She felt Kadaj's rough hands caress her breasts and tears poked in her eyelids. She couldn't stop him.

"Please, stop…" she wept helplessly. "Don't do this to me…"

Kadaj's evil smirk grew more pronounced. "Oh, Calliope,"—she jumped at the sound of her full name—"I don't want to stop. Rufus will see you're mine."

Before she could object, he placed his mouth to hers and kissed her lips roughly. His tongue went into her mouth and began defiling her cavern. She didn't fight because she knew he would hurt her if she did.

"Kiss back," he hissed threateningly between kisses. "If you don't, I'll dismember you painfully."

Callie immediately kissed his lips and allowed him to kiss her with tongue. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she felt her underwear being removed. She liked sex as much as the next girl but this wasn't what she had in mind. She wanted to do it with the man she loved and Kadaj was far from that man.

Suddenly, her cell phone went off and with an aggravated growl, Kadaj dug it out of her blazer pocket. He flipped it open and answered it casually.

"Calliope can't come to the phone right now," he said in a voicemail way teasingly. "Shacho, I was getting bored. I need something to entertain me…No, we'll be fine, won't we, Calliope? Don't worry, Shacho, I won't hurt her too much…I just need to play with her…Gotta go, we're losing signal." With that, he hung up the phone and broke it into little pieces.

_Great, that phone was my only source of help, _she thought helplessly. _I'm doomed…_

Kadaj stripped quickly and took no preamble to enter Callie. Pain echoed through Callie's body and her vagina stung as it was rudely intruded. Callie wasn't a virgin—she had a "friends with benefits" relationship with Reno—but dear God, right now it hurt! Kadaj gave her no time to adjust and just fucked her cruelly and mercilessly. Tears flowed from her eyes and she cried out fearfully.

It felt like forever before Kadaj could come but when he did, he let out a satisfied breathy moan and pulled out of her roughly. God, she felt so violated right now…

"Brothers," he breathed to Yazoo and Loz, "feel free to claim her."

It all happened so nightmarishly fast: Loz took her roughly from behind and Yazoo forced her to suck his manhood, and then the positions switched. Callie honestly thought she was going to die before all three pulled away from her and got dressed. Beaten, bruised, bloody, and covered with dried cum, Callie curled up in fetal position to keep herself warm.

"Bye-bye, Callie," said Kadaj teasingly in leave. "We'll be back soon. Be good." With that, all three of them left, leaving her in the darkness.

Callie knew one thing: she now had PTSD. She knew what it was. Rufus experienced it when he first got to Healen but he recovered. Now, she had it and no one could help her.

_This is wrong…_she thought before drifting off to a painful sleep.

_**A/N: *hides behind Reno and Rude* Please don't sue me or leave flames because it was painful to write it. I don't support rape or assault of any kind but this was just a story. I don't know why some things come to my mind but they just do. Sorry if it triggered any painful feelings or anything like that! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hurt

_**WARNING! May be triggering to those who have been sexually abused! If you are getting abused in any way, please contact some help! I, as a human, don't want you to suffer because of what others do to you! I will pray for you if you need the strength. **_

When Callie woke, everything hurt. Her muscles felt like Jell-O, her head throbbed, her breasts were nipped and bruised, her wrists and legs were bruised, and her vagina stung. She laid in her own blood and she drifted in and out of consciousness. She didn't know how long she had been there but it felt like centuries. Whenever Kadaj and his gang came back for more, she didn't fight back anymore. It hurt a lot. What they did to her hurt her more than her first time of sex.

Suddenly, she heard distorted voices and she opened her eyes slightly. To her own surprise, she saw Rude staring down at her with his mouth half open in shock. She couldn't see his eyes but she knew his face was full of revulsion. Tears welled up in her eyes and she curled away as if to hide herself. Instead of leaving, Rude got to his knees and wrapped his blazer around her private parts. Since the coat was so big, it concealed all her private parts.

"Dear God," she heard Rude gasp in shock. "Reno, get in here!"

The red-haired Turk ran in and gasped at the sight of Callie lying on the ground. He knelt down next to her and began to check her vitals. Her heart rate was erratic and a wound on her head opened again. They had to get her to a doctor fast! Reno cursed quietly and shook his head in guilt. His aquamarine eyes locked with Callie's coffee colored ones and saw the brokenness she felt.

"Damn them!" growled Reno furiously, punching the ground. "Those fucking assholes!"

"Reno…" Callie managed to whimper out hoarsely. "Reno…"

"I'm here, Cal," he said gently, placing his hand on her brow tenderly. "What is it?"

Out of nowhere, Callie's eyes rolled back into her head and her body began seizing uncontrollably. The last thing she heard before blacking out was Reno's anxious calls and Rude saying her name.

…

In the Healen Lodge out of town sat a young blond man who was known as the President of Shinra. Rufus Shinra sat in his wheelchair as he stared out the window, anxiously awaiting for Reno and Rude. He sent them out to find Calliope, his beloved Turk, because she had been gone too long. He called her cell phone a million times in the past five days but no one would pick up. He was furious at Kadaj for kidnapping her and it didn't help that she hadn't contacted him in five days.

Rufus loved Calliope. She treated him warmly and her smile was like the welcoming sight of the sun. He became intoxicated by the smell of her sweet shampoo and the sight of her glossing dark curls. Her coffee-colored eyes were like twin chocolate oceans that he could swim in forever. She wasn't bad on the eyes, either, and she was as sweet as she came. Her voice was so husky and musical that it reminded of a singing angel.

"Sir," panted Elena, rushing in, "Reno and Rude are here. They have Callie."

At that, Rufus was out of his chair and rushing out of the room. When he got there, he saw Reno and Rude and in Rude's arms was an unconscious Callie. Seeing her made him want to cry because her body was so frail; her skin was bruised; her hair lost its luster; and she was naked, save for Rude's blazer covering her vital areas.

"Oh my God," gasped Rufus, moving towards them. "Reno, Rude, is she…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence.

"No," replied Reno, voice void of his usual humor, "but she seized twice on our way here and she coughed up blood. She needs a doctor now, sir."

With a nod, Rufus rushed out of his cabin to fetch a doctor. Tears ran down his face as he thought, _Damn you, Kadaj! Damn you to hell! _Never had Rufus felt such fury towards someone.

…

About ten minutes later, Rufus reappeared with a doctor and they got Callie settled in bed. The Shinra president anxiously watched the doctor as she checked Callie's vitals and body. He really didn't like the frown on the doctor's face. It meant something bad had happened. Once she was done checking Callie's limbs, she opened Callie's legs to look over her genitals. Of course Rufus turned away so he wouldn't see her private place because even though she was unconscious, it would still be sexual harassment. He had seen a woman's vagina but right now, it didn't feel right.

"Oh, my," gasped the doctor, shaking her head at the sight of Callie's abused vagina. "I've never seen anything like this before…You poor baby…" She stroked Callie's mess of tangled hair gently before facing Rufus.

"How is she?" asked the young president anxiously. "Doctor Harper, how is Callie?"

"Well," breathed Doctor Jessica Harper, tossing her blond curls over her shoulder, "Miss Callie has been severely violated. There are bruises covering her skin, head to toe; she has dried male ejaculation in her hair, on her skin, and private parts; and her vagina has been brutalized. Sir, Callie has been raped in the most brutal way. I can't tell how many times but it will take time for the vagina to heal. I've healed her bloody wounds but you need to prepare yourself."

"For what, Doctor Harper?" he asked respectfully, staring into Jessica's blue eyes seriously.

The woman sighed and shook her head sadly. "You see, Rufus," she replied gently, "Callie's psychological damage is intense. She's going to suffer from PTSD. Many people, mostly soldiers and abuse victims, will go through PTSD. It's a psychological illness that will attack at victims on their lowest points. There are many symptoms, varying from insomnia to self-infliction."

Rufus nodded understandingly. He knew what it was like to have PTSD because he had it after the Weapon attacked his building. He still suffered from bouts of insomnia (sleeping aids were a Godsend) and horrible flashbacks.

"How can I help her?" he asked quietly.

"Victims of PTSD," replied Jessica gently, "will need a lot of emotional and psychological support. They'll need to know they're not alone. I'm prescribing you some sleeping pills for the insomnia. Callie will probably struggle with it. If you need anything, give me a call. I'll be back in a few days to check up on her."

"Thank you, Doctor," he said eloquently, handing her some Gil. "Have a good day."

"You too, sir," she said kindly, accepting the Gil. "Good-bye now." With that, the blonde doctor opened the door and walked out.

Rufus turned back to Callie, whose eyes were open but stared out into the distance, and walked towards her. When he sat on her bedside, she began fighting and struggling but Rufus threw his arms around her and held her tight. He felt the fight leaving her but she still trembled. He rubbed her back soothingly and stroked her hair.

"I'm here," he whispered softly, hugging her close to his chest. "I'm right here. It's gonna be okay. I'm not leaving you…"

Finally, Callie stopped fighting and succumbed to the weariness that existed for the past few days. Rufus laid her down and let her rest because she needed to. _This is the first step, _he thought as he watched her sleep. _So, God, if you're watching, help her…because I love her…_

…

When Callie finally came to, she was more aware of her surroundings but didn't talk unless needed to. Other than that, she remained sullenly silent. She ignored everyone and did nothing, save for bathroom use, eating, and drinking. She only spoke to Elena and Tseng but treated Rufus, Reno, and Rude coldly. It made Rufus antsy because he knew why she was mad; she thought he left her there to suffer.

One morning, Rufus found Callie the way he usually found her—leaning against the pillow as she looked out the window—and approached her. He sat down next to her and gave her a tentative smile.

"Look," he said softly, getting her attention, "I'm sorry, Calliope. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I just want to know what you're thinking." As he said the last sentence, he brushed her side swept bangs behind her ear but she shied away from him and gave him a chilly look.

Frowning, Rufus drew back instinctively and stared at her curiously. "Please, Calliope," he begged softly, "tell me what you feel."

"You left me there!" she yowled like a wounded cat, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was there for I-don't-know how long, and you did nothing! _You did this to me!_"

"Do not talk to me that way," he reproved sharply like he was talking to a pouting child.

"_Get away from me!_" she shouted furiously, pushing him away. "_Get out of here!_" Her voice nearly cracked under how much duress her yelling caused her.

Suddenly, Rufus wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly so she couldn't fight. Tears welled up in his eyes and he stared into her eyes seriously.

"There's nowhere else you can go!" he nearly wept, shaking his head. "This is my life now too!"

Something in Rufus snapped and he began crying, causing Callie to freeze in her movements. Rufus, the strong Shinra president, was crying. She felt her emotions overwhelm her and they cried together. For the first time in a while, Callie felt a bit better, like the weight was lifting from her shoulders. Slowly but surely, she was getting better but the pain still existed in her heart.

_**A/N: Please R&R! No flames!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fear

A loud cry came from Callie as she shot up in her bed. It was that same nightmare again—the one where Kadaj raped her until she burned. Cold sweat trickled soaked through her covers and night clothes and she was trembling violently. She stripped of her night clothes and laid in her bed curled up in fetal position, trying to forget her nightmare. As she closed her eyes and tried to relax, the nightmare began resurfacing so she gave up entirely.

She got up from her bed and pulled a pair of new pajamas on. Then, she opened the door quietly and left her room. She walked out to the parlor of the lodge and sat down on the couch. It was still dark out—probably four or five in the morning—but even that didn't help her. After all that she went through, she developed a fear for the dark. The dark was evil and it drove her crazy. When Kadaj held her captive, the only thing she knew was the dark.

"Callie?" That smooth, silky voice was familiar, and she turned to see Rufus walking out of her room. "Are you all right?"

To hide her welling tears, Callie nodded and turned away. "I'm fine," her shaking voice betrayed her tears. "I'm fine." She kept repeated the words like a mantra until she burst into bitter tears.

Her cries woke the rest of the Turks and they just stared at the crying woman, not knowing what to do. Elena went to pat her on the shoulder but Reno and Tseng pulled her back.

"We already tried that," remarked Reno quietly to the blonde, "it just made it worse."

"Um, Callie," said Tseng as gently as he could, "would you like some water?"

Still sobbing, Callie shook her head and clenched her fists. "I can't stop…" she cried piteously. "I can't stop…"

"Crying," added Rufus helpfully to the confused Turks. "She can't stop crying."

"We can see that," replied Reno. "What did you do to her, sir?"

"Nothing," answered Rufus, sounding affronted.

"Make it stop," wept Callie, gasping. "Make it stop!"

Elena felt sorry for her. "Callie—" she started gently, but she was broken off by Callie screaming, "Somebody, sedate me!" before she lapsed into tears once more.

Moving fast, Tseng grabbed some sedatives for Geostigma patients and injected it into Callie. Her mournful cries turned into soft whimpers and she began calming considerably. Once she was asleep, the four Turks and Rufus exchanged a look before gazing at Callie once more. They all felt bad for her because no one deserved the pain she went through. It made Rufus hate Kadaj even more. How could anyone do something so vile, he'd never know, but he had to be there for her. It was all he could do to her.

…

A few hours later, Callie awoke in her bed and Elena sat there watching her. Once again, Callie began crying but it wasn't as bad as before. Elena didn't know what to do because she never went through this before. She didn't know whether to touch Callie or not because Callie kept distancing herself from comfort. Elena watched helplessly as Callie, feeling totally clueless.

Suddenly, Rufus walked in, looked at Callie, and then to Elena. He moved to touch Callie but Elena's voice stopped him.

"She doesn't want to be touched," explained Elena quietly, her caramel eyes full of sadness.

Despite that, Rufus slowly placed himself next to Callie and wrapped his arms around her waist. Instead of pushing him away, Callie buried her face into Rufus's shirt and wept quiet, heartbroken sobs. The young Shinra president rubbed Callie's back soothingly and stroked her hair. Elena took that as a cue to go so she stood up and left the room quietly.

"It's okay, Cal," he said gently, rubbing her back. "It'll be okay…I'm here, Cal…I'm here…You'll be okay…I won't leave you…I'm sorry…"

"Sir…" she whimpered, trembling violently.

"I love you," he whispered lovingly, stroking her wet cheeks. "I love you, Cal."

Callie wept bitterly as she shoulders quaked. "Sir…" she whimpered pitifully. "Sir…I-I can't…I need…Ugh…" Once again, she broke off crying.

"Shh…" murmured Rufus, stroking her hair, "shh…it's all right, Calliope. I'm here for you…I'll never leave you again. I'm sorry…"

Callie clung to Rufus like he was her life preserver and she drifted off to sleep. Rufus stayed with her, holding the woman he loved more than life itself.

…

That afternoon, Dr. Harper visited again and she did a check up on Callie. The results were better than last time: The bruises were yellowing, the scars were healing, her skin tone was returning to normal, and her vagina was healing. The psychological inflictions were healing, slowly but surely, but Jessica still wanted to monitor it. Sometimes, she told Rufus, a memory would cause victims to relapse into PTSD.

Jessica also revealed something: She was dating Reno. It shocked Rufus but it made sense. Reno liked to sneak off, not telling anyone where he was going; he was attached to his phone the past few weeks; and sometimes he wasn't around during night time. She also knew Callie from Reno's stories of her.

"I wasn't sure if you were his past lover," Jessica revealed to Callie, "but when I saw you, I was sure because Reno told me all about you."

Then, she flashed a megawatt smile at the two. "Mr. Shinra, Callie is a very strong girl," she said gently, squeezing Callie's arm softly. "You should be proud of her."

"Oh, I am," replied Rufus gently, hugging Callie tightly. "I am."

Callie only let the hug last for a few seconds because she grew increasingly uncomfortable in Rufus's arms. In her mind's eye she saw herself being violated by Kadaj again. "Get away from me!" she cried, pushing Rufus away from her. "Don't touch me!" Tears began to pour down her cheeks like rain on windows.

Rufus stared at the woman, feeling more shocked than insulted. "What did I do?" he asked helplessly, looking at Jessica for help.

The doctor's smile faded and she placed a hand on Callie's quaking back. "It's nothing personal, Mr. Shinra," she answered softly as Callie rested her head against the doctor's chest. "This incident with Callie has shattered her trust in men. Most victims tend to isolate themselves from friends and family."

Now, Rufus was desperate. "What do I do, Dr. Harper?" he asked quietly. "I don't want Callie to be afraid of me forever, and I most certainly don't want her friendships to suffer."

Jessica nodded grimly. "Let's talk outside," she whispered to Rufus, then she spoke to Callie gently. "Callie, I'm leaving the room to talk to Mr. Shinra, okay?"

"Can you send Elena in?" the woman asked in a muffled voice, refusing to look Rufus in the eyes.

"Of course, dear," Jessica replied softly, detaching herself from the poor victim. "Follow me, Mr. Shinra."

The two walked out of the room and Elena walked in to console Callie, just as the woman wished. So Callie couldn't hear, Rufus and Jessica walked outside and stood on the deck of the lodge. Rufus took a deep breath of the pine and felt himself calm considerably. Then, he turned and looked at Jessica for inquiry.

"You see, Mr. Shinra," said Jessica, placing her hands on the railing of the deck, "Callie will be hard to get through to. Most victims tend to avoid the problem of the rape entirely, even refusing to tell anyone about it. It might be a good idea for her to see a psychologist but Callie won't agree to this…at first. At some point, Callie will hit a rock-bottom point in the duration of her recovery and will need to see a specialist. I'll refer you to a great psychologist who specializes in this field of medicine. You're going to need it too."

That last sentence caught Rufus's interest. "Why?" he asked curiously. "I wasn't the one assaulted." It wasn't that he was pinning the blame on Callie, he was just merely curious.

"You are the closest person to her, correct?" asked Jessica, her eyes hardening like sapphires.

"Yes," replied Rufus, nodding. "Next to Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng, I'm the closest person she knows."

Jessica nodded, digesting the information. "Have you been experiencing anger or violence towards the person who assaulted Callie?" she asked intuitively, staring at him intently.

Rufus couldn't deny it. "Yes," he answered sheepishly as if feeling shame for exposing such feelings. "The fact that I know who did it makes it worse."

Jessica hummed and nodded in understanding. "With the help of a therapist, you can get rid of those feelings," she said quietly. "That's the only way you can help Callie aside from supporting and helping her in any way."

"I understand," said Rufus tonelessly, lowering his eyes a bit. "How long will it take for Callie to trust me again?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know," answered Jessica sadly. "It depends on how traumatic the rape was and who the person was. Looking at Callie's condition, I'll guess a few months, maybe longer. I'm sorry, sir. If I had all the answers…" she trailed off, shrugging helplessly.

"It's all right, Dr. Harper," said Rufus quickly. "Every person is different. Not all them heal the same." As he said that, it felt like a hot air balloon deflated in his chest.

"Poor Callie," murmured Jessica, shaking her head slightly. "No one deserves to be violated like she has been."

"I want her to get better," said Rufus quietly, clenching his fists tightly. "I love her…"

"I know you do," replied Jessica, placing a hand on his arm. "I could see the way you look at her. It's the same way Reno looks at me. You love her, you don't want to be without her, and you would kill for her."

A choking sensation fill Rufus's throat and all he could do was nod. Jessica had hit the nail on the head. He loved Callie more than anyone and he'd be nothing without her and he would kill for her. The blond lowered his head and felt tears burn his eyelids. God, he wanted to hold Callie and tell her everything would be okay.

"I'll be back in a few days to check on her," Jessica's voice broke through his hazy depression and he looked up at her.

"Thanks again, Dr. Harper," he managed to say and he handed her a couple of Gil.

Jessica took the Gil with a nod and began to walk down the steps of the lodge. Suddenly, she stopped and turned to look back at Rufus.

"I'll talk to that psychologist for you and Callie," she said, giving him a sharp look. "And don't even think about avoiding it because this is the only way to start Callie's healing. You need to be there for her, Rufus, and the only way you can do that is if your mental health is in check too."

Once again, Rufus was too overcome to speak so he settled for nodding instead. Jessica nodded once and turned away again. She walked down the steps and went to check on the other patients who had Geostigma. With all that was happening to Callie, Rufus actually forgot that he had the stigma but then he felt the pain in his muscles again. Inhaling sharply, Rufus turned on his heel and walked back into the lodge.

…

When Rufus got to Callie's room, he saw her lying in bed with an expressionless look on her face. Summoning all his strength, Rufus walked over to Callie's bedside and placed a hand on top of hers. He felt her flinch but she didn't make a move. Rufus felt his heart leap in his chest because he knew this was the first step in getting better.

"Callie, can you hear me?" he asked her gently, still keeping his hand on hers.

All he got was a slight nod and that encouraged him to continue speaking.

"I love you," he whispered, placing his hand on her brow. "I don't want to be without you. You are the only one who's good for me. I will never leave you to fend for this on your own, do you understand me? I won't leave you." With that, Rufus pulled Callie's hand close to his face and he kissed it gently.

Tears welled up in Rufus's blue eyes and he dropped Callie's hand. With a gasp, Rufus began crying earnestly and he made no attempt to wipe his tears away. This was indeed the first step—the first step in recovery.

_**A/N: Sad but sweet! I hope you enjoyed it! Next week, I'm going to a week-long camp so I won't be able to update anytime soon but enjoy this! R&R! No flames!**_


End file.
